Sanctuary
by BumbleIsABee
Summary: It was not a conscious decision. It was an instinct. Bella was going to be a mother and like all mothers in the world who're worthy of that precious title, she would do anything and everything to protect her child; even deal with the Devil himself. Later chapters rated M. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi, guys! I'm new to the fandom and English is my second language, so be kind to me please :) Have fun reading my little story and let me know what you think. I'm really nervous about this since it's not a canon pairing but I could totally see it happening.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Carlisle will get that thing out._

Oh God. Oh my God. He wanted to kill my baby. As soon as the realization hit me, I knew that I would never allow that. In one short moment between two beats of my heart, my world ended and was made anew. Edward stopped matter – everything but my baby stopped matter.

Trembling, I watched him go speak with Kaure and Gustavo and tried to take deep calming breaths. It didn't really work; my knees gave out and I crashed to the ground shattered by the helpless feeling of ultimate loss.

He was with me immediately.

"Bella, it's ok, don't worry. I will take care of it. I will not allow that thing to hurt you. We will get it out. I promise."

It was him whom I lost. My sweet beautiful love was gone and in his place was a man who wanted to take my child away from me, a man who wanted to murder my baby.

"No!" I pushed Edward's hands away and got up shakily. "What are you saying? Are you going to kill the baby?"

He appeared confused and reached for me again. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. It's not a baby."

"What?" I might have screamed. "Not a baby? Then what do you think it is?"

Edward looked at me with clenched jaw and pursed lips, stubbornly remaining silent. He was unhappy, he was angry, he was on the verge of panic and he, as always, blamed himself for something which was not his fault. _I_ had seduced him and _I_ hadn't considered the pill.

His eyes answered me. I didn't need to be able to read minds to understand him. He thought that my baby was a monster. But it was mine. It was my sweet little monster.

"It's going to be all right." Slowly, he brought me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Kaure knows more and she will have to stop praying eventually. Then, we will know more. Why don't you relax while I'll book us tickets?"

Edward tried to be calm and reassuring; he thought I needed to be hushed like a child. His smile was depressing, thought, and I could see the turmoil in his eyes. My husband was terrified – but for entirely different reasons than me.

It's a strange thing. I hadn't wanted children and I certainly hadn't known it could even be possible with Edward but once I had felt it move inside me… There was no going back from that. It was not a conscious decision. It was an instinct. I was going to be a mother and like all mothers in the world who're worthy of that precious title, I would do anything and everything to protect my child.

I nodded weakly and shuffled towards the bed, collapsing next to our luggage.

"I love you so much, Bella." He gave me a soft smile and grabbed his phone. "Try to rest, love. It will take a few minutes."

As soon as he was out, I opened the suitcase and pulled out his notebook and a white envelope where he kept his cash. With heart pounding furiously, I started the computer. It took much less time than I expected. I quickly opened the browser and searched for the right airport on the mainland. I knew my husband and I knew that he would want to get us to Forks as quickly as possible – which meant the nearest airport and the earliest flight.

I browsed through the list of available flights for a few minutes. My little monster kicked once or twice, probably feeling my anxiety. I didn't dare to speak out loud in case that Edward was near but I placed my free hand on my stomach and the baby calmed.

The flight to Seattle would leave at 3 p.m. which was in four hours. We would need to be there at least an hour before to go through the security but as impatient as Edward was, I knew that we would be there sooner. There were, however, three flights leaving at the same time – the second one was to London and the third to Cape Town. I booked both and paid online with the credit card he had given me. My name should be on the passenger list and I wouldn't need a paper ticket. Thank God that this was the 21st century.

Then I took a hefty sum of cash from the envelope and put it back. I fished out my passport and together with the money I stuffed it in the pocket of the hoodie I planned to wear for the run. I swallowed hard, my vision blurring momentarily. I was running away from him and I didn't know where. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing at all. I just had to get my child into safety – and in that moment, my husband was not safe.

When Edward came through the door, I was watching YouTube.

"Ok, our flight leaves at three. We should get going. Are you ready, love?" His face looked like delicate porcelain. I was sure that it would crack and all of his pain would pour out of him and drown me.

"Yeah, yeah, as much as I can be." I didn't want to leave him but I was afraid that it was inevitable. What were my choices? Come back with him and let Carlisle kill my baby? Plead with the Cullens to listen to me and not to Edward?

It was a ridiculous thought. Carlisle was the head of the family but my husband had almost unnatural sway over the whole coven. He would argue with them and with me, he would not see reason, he would not hear anything I would say. Eventually, Edward would convince the whole family of his truth as he had always done.

Edward quickly loaded our luggage and we were on our way from the island. He was looking grimmer than before and I tentatively asked, "Have you found out more from Kaure?"

He frowned and remained silent for a minute. Then, reluctantly, he said, "It's not good."

"Tell me."

"You don't need to hear that. It… I won't let it go that far."

"Edward!" For the first time since finding out about my little monster, I lost my patience. I knew I could be dying. I knew that my baby could be dying. If there was any hope, any at all… I needed every piece of information I could get. I knew I couldn't deal with a vampire pregnancy alone and I desperately wanted him to be there for me and our child. Maybe if I could stall him, has some of his family on my side, he would understand eventually. In one last attempt to make things right, I tried to reason with him.

"Just tell me! It concerns me, doesn't it? You can't do that anymore. We are husband and wife and I need you to talk to me. We need to talk about it."

"No."

"So, you decided it on your own." I swallowed, closing my eyes.

"I… Love, the thing is a danger to you. What Kaure knows? Well, if you really want to hear, the mother always dies before the end of the pregnancy. The thing kills her, sucks the life out of her. Happy?"

Hardly. I turned away from him and watched the sea which was as turbulent as his handsome face. I was giving up on him and it hurt. God, I didn't want to. Wasn't there any chance, any possibility of us facing my pregnancy together? I had an absurd idea of contacting Rosalie for a moment. She would be the only one willing to listen to me, right? She would be on my child's side. Perhaps I didn't have to run away from my family, perhaps I could call her and explain it first…

"I'm sorry." Edward's whisper sounded so broken and he lightly touched my hand. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right." Rosalie with her own yearning for a child would understand me. It could work and I smiled at him. "As you said, it's going to be ok. I'm not afraid."

"I'm not surprised." He gave me a tiny smile in return. "You are much braver than me."

Yes, I was. I was afraid of the unknown – but I wasn't terrified. It fascinated me instead; I wanted to explore it despite my fear of it. I had approached him, after all, and I had followed him to Volterra, I had stood by him facing a damn newborn army, I was a friend to a pack of werewolves…

Then it hit me. The Volturi! They could know more – weren't they the ancient rules of the vampire world? Edward was terrified because we didn't know much but with their information, we could make it work. I just needed time to convince my husband of it, to make him hope as well. Rosalie could give me that time. I breathed out audibly.

Edward looked at me with concern and I tried to shake my head and smile. "Sorry, I think I forgot my phone on the island."

"You didn't." He patted my hand. "I have it."

"Great. Could you hand it to me? I'd like to check my emails." And call your sister.

"I think I will hold onto it a little longer, love." Edward gave me a wry smile. "Just in case you would get any ideas."

Well, that settled it then. I forgot how well he knew me. My happy bubble burst and I watched him for a second. He would never reconsider, would he? My mother instinct kicked in full force again. I couldn't call Rosalie and I couldn't risk landing in Seattle without any kind of ally. He truly wanted my baby dead and as I swallowed and turned away from him, I knew that I couldn't forget that.

I would never look at him the same way; never love him like an hour ago. For the rest of my life, Edward would be the husband who rejected my baby, who wanted my child removed…murdered.

My hoodie was safely secured around my waist and I felt the weight of the passport and money in its pocket. Edward left me no choice. I truly needed to leave him if I wanted to save my child.

Where would I go, though? We had left the paradise behind us and I felt like I was on my way to hell. My life without him would be painful but my life without my child was unthinkable.

I didn't speak to him after that, feign sleepiness – and I really fell asleep in the taxi. Two hours later, we were at the airport and Edward gently roused me.

"Love, we are here. Are you alright? Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?"

He was supporting me as we walked into the airport but he looked a little ill at ease. There were security cameras everywhere and it must have made him nervous. The cameras were a blessing for me, though.

I looked around, my eyes scanning the departure board and where the exits were. "How much time do we have?"

"Forty minutes until the plane takes off. We should go through the security; they're getting ready to close the checkpoints."

"Uhm, ok… I'm a little hungry and I definitely must look like a walking nightmare. Where is the restroom?"

"You're beautiful." He chuckled and hugged me closer to him. "I'll go get you something to eat and drink."

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me softly. I cherished the kiss – it was our last kiss – and watched him walk at human speed away. He could not do any unnatural stuff in the hall, in front of these people, under the gleaming eyes of the security cameras. I took a deep breath and turned, walking towards the checkpoint. It was closing but I managed to beg my way in.

In a matter of minutes, I was through the security and in the duty-free zone together with other people on the flight to London. In that moment, I noticed that Edward was standing on the other side of high glass panels separating the area. He was still holding bottled water and a sandwich in his hands.

The look in his eyes killed me but his face was expressionless. He shook his head and lifted his right hand, touching the glass with his palm. I could see him mouthing my name but I turned away from him, tears stinging my eyes.

He didn't leave for the next 10 minutes and kept watching me. I didn't dare to look his way and I boarded the plane to London when the time came. I was shaking like a leaf in a vicious thunderstorm and my heart was bleeding but I knew that I was doing the right thing.

I had to fight for the life of my baby and there was only once place in the entire world where I had the chance to survive my pregnancy; Volterra. The vampires there were the only ones who could help. They had experience, money, resources and… they had Aro as their leader.

He was my only chance at survival. My own husband wanted my child dead and I could only guess how other vampires would react. How Jacob and the pack would react. But Aro? He was a curious creature, fascinated with the unknown just like me. I hoped he would be willing to help me – he had found me intriguing before and this situation was so unexpected and so unique that he surely would be fascinated even more.

I smiled grimly and touched my stomach. He was a collector after all.

* * *

 **Next** : Bella reaches Volterra and seeks Aro's help. Oh my. Who is interested in another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi, guys!

Thank you all for your comments! I love every single one of them and the following chapter is dedicated to you, guys. To answer your questions, the pairing is definitely Aro/Bella – with several bumps and twists along the road. As for the rest, stay tuned and find out!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I fell asleep an hour into the flight so I was at least somewhat rested when the plane finally landed in London. I got out of the airport as quickly as I could; I knew Edward was certainly on his way to Europe now and I didn't fancy meeting him on my way to the Volturi.

Before the final part of my flight from him could start, though, I called Alice from a phone booth at the main train station. She could be watching me and if she did… My plans were ruined. He would not be chasing me all around the Western Europe but he would be waiting in Volterra.

"Yes?" Hearing her was like rubbing salt into the wounds on my broken bleeding heart.

"Hi, Alice." My own voice broke at her name. She was my sister-in-law and I was running away from her family, from my family.

"Bella! Tell me you are not in Italy!"

"No…?" Why would she ask that?

"Thank God! It's not a good idea. Caius will have you killed on sight! Where are you?"

"What? Why?" I swallowed and blinked, my mind going blank. What had I done in the last day to warrant a death sentence? Had they heard of my pregnancy? Was everything futile? In that moment, I hated her for those words. Alice had just shattered all of my hopes – almost. I couldn't give up now; I had sacrificed all I had ever held dear to come to Italy and save my child. My own life was meaningless and I would gladly offer it in exchange for my baby's.

"It's his decision. He hates you."

That wasn't anything new – Caius probably hated everything with a regular heartbeat. I took a deep calming breath. Something seemed out of place and after a second, I dared to ask, "His decision? Alice, why did you ask me where I was? Don't you see it?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line for the longest moment. Then she sighed and said, "I can't see you. Since the call with Edward, I can't see you. Your future is blocked to me. Are you by any chance trying to block me out, Bella? Because it's not nice!"

Was I? I desperately wanted to reach Volterra – could I block her in my desperation? Could it be even possible? Well, there was no time to think about it. I blocked Edward, I blocked Jane and her freaky twin, I blocked Aro; I could be blocking Alice, too.

"Maybe, I don't know. Listen, Alice, why do you think I'm in Italy?"

"Edward said you boarded a plane to London. It's only logical that you are going to them."

"You're not upset with me?" I was confused by her tone – she sounded sad and sympathetic. She didn't try to convince me to come back.

"Of course, I'm upset with you! However, I saw Edward's decision and I… I think you should not come back to us under any circumstances…not until the problem is taken care of. He won't even listen to you, he won't listen to us. He will have it removed. Have you ever tried to win an argument with a mind reader who uses your own thoughts against you?"

Alice only confirmed what I had known already but it still hurt and I found myself to be immensely grateful that he could not read my mind. How could others stand it?

"Bella?" Alice's was soft and she sounded like she wanted to cry. "I'm on your side in this, as are Rose and Esme."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and willed the tears back. At least part of the family stood by me and I knew that Alice could and would guard her thoughts against Edward. As if I was confessing a terrible sin, I sighed, "I'm going to Volterra."

"I figured as much."

"What will Edward do?"

"He's on his way to London. You need to distract him…"

"I'll book a ticket somewhere else…" I suggested and hoped that her vision would kick in. She could not control it fully, but she could watch him and even though she couldn't see my decision, she might see how it would affect him.

"Hmmm…" Alice hummed. "Yes, that will do; going back to Brazil is a believable course of action. He will think you are trying to find out more from Kaure's people."

I almost wept with relief and clutched my stomach protectively with my free hand. Edward won't be a problem for a few more hours. "So, I need to avoid Caius. What are Aro's plans with me?"

"Not the slightest idea! When he read me in spring, he discovered the limits of my power. He is deliberately changing his mind about our family since then. He plans to visit us or he wants to send a freaking postcard or he wants to summon us to him… And you! I was certain he would try to recruit you, but then he wanted to drink you and then even… He is _toying_ with me!"

This was a bad day for my physic friend. Despite everything, I chuckled when I heard her indignant tone. Aro was not a fool and I was pretty sure that he enjoyed thwarting her visions. I loved Alice but her power was annoying me from time to time.

"It's not funny!"

"Of course, it isn't. However, could you stop watching him, please? He's my only chance to survive this and I can't risk Edward finding out anything about me or Aro's decision regarding me."

"But how will I know you're alright?"

"Uh, I could call."

"You better! Or I'll come to Italy myself and Jazz hates the sun there."

Shuffling my feet, I looked around nervously and smiled. Jasper would probably hate the Volturi more than the Italian sun. I had to say that I liked the sun and there hadn't been anything wrong with the Italian skies the last time I had been there.

"I have to go. Bye, Alice."

"Bye… and take care, Bella! We love you."

I booked a flight ticket back to Brazil in my name and paid for it with the credit card from Edward. He would check it, expecting me to use it to get to Italy. Then I bought a train ticket to Paris and paid for it with the cash I had taken – no traces would lead to me and my poor husband would be left wondering where I disappeared to. I continued on my way to Italy steadily through the night and the next morning, dozing off on the bus to Florence. It took me only 20 minutes to get from Florence to Volterra.

It wasn't a large city but it was beautiful and still crowded with tourists although not as much as it had been during the Saint Marcus Day. The castle was magnificent, situated as it was on the rock above the town, and I gazed at it for long minutes. I was probably the only mortal who knew what's hidden behind those walls. I took my sweet time as I wandered through the ancient streets and enjoyed a little bit of sightseeing. Who knew? Perhaps it was my last moments in the sun, or in the world of the living.

When I finally reached the main square, I sat down next to the fountain and watched my reflection in the water. The clock tower loomed before me but I didn't dare to go and knock, let alone enter. So, I stayed where I was and waited to be noticed. The moment the sun hid behind the rooftops and its beams no longer reached the square, a figure in a fine dark suit slipped through the clock tower's door and moved towards me.

It was the big guy – Felix.

"Well, hi there, little human. Where is that emo husband of yours?" He wore contact lenses, so his eyes were a strange shade of purple, and smiled at me. When I saw his perfect white teeth, I couldn't help but shudder. "Master is most anxious to see you without him interrupting all the time, so come with me."

There were still people around us and they were watching. Felix was not exactly a beautiful vampire but he was handsome enough to attract a lot of attention and appreciative glances from women.

I remained seated and gazed up at him. God, he was really massive but I wasn't scared which spoke volumes about the depth of my desperation. I was about to enter a castle full of vampires who disliked me at best and I was feeling only hope. Without their help, we would die – of that I was certain.

"Which master?" My question was careful and I prayed that it wasn't Caius. All would be lost if that was the case. Slowly, I looked around at the people and then back at Felix who started to grin at me wolfishly.

"Ah, afraid of Master Caius, aren't you? You are finally showing a bit of common sense! But don't you worry, little thing, it is Master Aro who requested your presence as soon as he smelled you enter our city."

My eyebrows rose. Aro had smelled me all the way from the castle? Since I had entered the city? I knew that vampires had really good senses but I doubted that they were that good. Felix observed my reaction and leaned over me, sniffing me.

"Yeah, we smelled you." He said. "Your scent was carried by the breeze into the castle – like when you get a whiff of something tasty from the restaurant across the street – but only Master recognized it as yours. Hmm, you're really smelling… yummy."

Was he deliberately being creepy? It was definitely working and I stared at him with disgust. Then I asked him dryly, "Is that a compliment?"

Felix looked like he might burst out laughing but he only grinned wider and nodded.

"So, are you going on your own, I do I have to carry you?"

"I'll walk, thanks." I got up and secured my hoodie around my waist and turned to him. Felix had stiffened meanwhile and he glared at my abdomen, his teeth bared and eyes gleaming. I stumbled back and almost fell into the fountain when he made a move towards me.

"On second thoughts, I'll carry you. Master would like to see _that_."

He steadied me and kept a firm grip on my arm as he dragged me with him to the clock tower. When the door shut behind us, he hoisted me in his arms and run. After a moment of moving right and left and somewhere up, I felt like I would throw up but then we stopped. I suddenly understood why this guy had been able to toss Edward around so much – Felix was not only extraordinarily strong but he was unbelievably fast, too.

I caught my breath and gulped while the world around me slowly stopped spinning. We were standing in a long corridor illuminated by soft lamps on the walls. Felix waited patiently on my left and then he motioned towards the closed door in front of me. His face was set in stone but he looked decidedly angry.

I looked at the door and willed my heart to stop beating so frantically. The wood was dark and heavy and I suddenly started to doubt for the first time my decision to come here. Was anger the reaction I would encounter on the other end? There was no going back, however, so I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was full of golden light streaming in through a high windows. There were two large paintings done by some old masters on the walls opposite to each other and the remaining space – from floor to ceiling – was filled with shelves full of books and odd looking trinkets. I blinked and then blinked again as my breath caught in my throat when I lifted my eyes to look properly at the only other occupant of the room.

The vampire king was sitting behind a massive antique writing desk. He was in his black shirtsleeves and vest while his jacket was carefully placed over the back of his chair. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his muscled forearms and I couldn't stop staring at the blood red tie he wore. Actually, I couldn't stop staring at him. In the sunlight, Aro Volturi _glowed_. Every other vampire I had seen had sparkled like diamonds but he just… glowed as if he was composed of starlight himself.

He dazzled me even more than Edward.

"Haha! Isabella, what a pleasant surprise!" Aro sounded excited and clapped his hands once. He rose slowly as if not to alarm me and floated gracefully around his desk. Then he exclaimed cheerfully, "Still human, I see."

"Hello, Aro." I shrunk and took a step back unconsciously. I bumped into something cold and massive, so Felix must have followed me through the door. As I jumped, he sidestepped me and offered his hand to his master.

"Thank you, dear Felix." Aro took it without looking up at him. His strange milky red eyes were focused solely on me and then glanced quickly to my stomach. "Most interesting. Please you simply must tell me what brings you here, my dear! It would appear foolish to approach Volterra in your human form when you were expected to be turned by now. Where is your husband?"

I was aware that Felix disappeared from my line of sight and closed the door behind him when he left the room. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak – I just stared at Aro while he was observing me intently.

"Oh, no, no! There is no need to be frightened, my dear." His voice was so soft and gentle and _tame_ – and I wondered how it sounded when he was not making it so deliberately. He was far from tame and soft and gentle. He took a step closer and extended his arm towards me. "May I?"

He was the most terrifying being I had ever met despite his civilized manners and cheerful disposition. Trembling, I put my hand in his palm. He had large hands for someone of his average build, I noticed, and they were cold and surprisingly rough – not a youth's or a doctor's hands (not Edward's, not Carlisle's). It was fitting, I supposed; Aro's hands were instruments of destruction.

"Hmm, nothing. Well, one could only hope for the best. I am afraid that I will have to insist on a verbal answer now, haha!"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, the sound of his little chuckle making me nervous. "My husband is the father."

"I see." Aro took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but notice how well he filled his suit – why every damn vampire looked like a model for a fashion magazine? One of his long pale fingers touched his bottom lip as he continued to observe me. He was not smiling and I felt my blood freeze. For once, his thoughtful expression was genuine – he was not pretending to mull over my words, he really was perplexed.

"This is an unusual situation. In all my years, I have heard only rumors but I have never seen any piece of evidence to suggest that such a thing could be possible."

"Well, it is." I swallowed and nervously fidgeted. My hopes started to crumble. Didn't Aro know anything more? What would become of my child? "That's why I'm here. We need help."

"You need help." Aro frowned slightly. "You and…"

"My baby."

Something flashed through his eyes and he glanced back at my stomach. In a blink, he stood close to me and touched it without asking for permission. The moment his cold hand came into contact with my abdomen, I felt the baby move as if my child was responding to him.

"Where is your husband?" He asked again, this time with a chilling edge in his tone. His control over his voice slipped and I shivered. Aro's voice was deep, much deeper than Edward's and had a strange husky quality.

"He wanted to kill the child." When the words were out, my strength left me and I slid down on my knees in front of him, clutching his stone hand. "He wanted to kill my child! It's a miracle, something amazing, unique! I couldn't allow that! Please, please, help us…"

"Oh, calm down, my dear Isabella, calm down." Aro's voice whispered – soft and soothing again, and I felt his other hand in my hair, brushing it gently. "You came to _me_ for help? You chose _me_ to be the one to help you? Why?"

"There's no one else…" I was crying silently, the desolation so clear in my words. Alice and Esme and Rose…

"What about Carlisle's family?" Was he reading me?

"They… They…" I swallowed and closed my eyes shut. They could not help me against Edward. They loved him and that love made them powerless against his demands. God knew that I had been just as powerless against his wishes as them. "Their help wouldn't be enough."

"And you believe that I could do more?" Aro inquired, sounding very much pleased.

"You are the only one who can!"

"Hmm." He shifted above me and his touch became firmer. He was caressing my cheek now, his fingers chilling me to the bone. Then he laughed – the same high unexpected childish giggle which was bordering on insanity. "You are a mother now, my dearest, dearest Isabella. Your first instinct is to protect the life inside of you, am I right?"

"It's the only thing I live for."

"Your child could be a very, very dangerous thing. Are you aware of it? We know nothing about such a strange event." His hand moved to the nape of my neck and I stilled. "You know that I could very easily kill you and the baby, do you not?"

I raised my eyes to his face and found him observing me eagerly. His eyes were dark but shone, impossibly so, and his mouth was smiling. Aro was looking unflappable, superior and smug and the expression fitted into his handsome face perfectly.

"Yes." Was I doomed? Were we going to die at the hands of this beautiful angel of death?

"And yet, in the hour of your need, you came to me knowing that I could refuse you. You risked your life and the precious life of your child because…?"

Looking back at my actions in the last 36 hours, they suddenly didn't make much sense. I had run away from the man I loved to a creature I feared. Why had I done it? Why hadn't I tried to talk more with Edward? Or contact Rosalie? Aro was unpredictable. Why had I come to him? The answer was simple.

"I had hope."

"In me?"

"Yes…" He had been kind to me before, he had been merciful and he had offered me a choice – unlike Edward. Aro was a hundred times more dangerous than my husband but this three thousand years old vampire who barely knew me had treated me with respect and consideration whereas Edward and the Cullens had always treated me like a child in need of protection.

"Splendid!" He smiled broadly and patted my head. Leaning over me, he asked, "I do not wish to end your life or the life of your child. As you said yourself, it is a miracle and I am most curious how this situation will end."

"So you will help us?" I blinked up at him while he carefully wiped off my tears and leaned close to me. We shared the same breath.

"I am inclined to. However, you are a clever little human, my dear, and this is a world of predators. This endeavor is not without risks and you are only a stranger to me, Isabella. Were you my dear friend, or family, I would help you without any hesitation. You are neither of these. What will I gain in return for my assistance, then?"

We were intimately close to each other, our positions were more than incriminating and his touches bordered on suggestive, but I knew that this was the way Aro Volturi operated. There was no real meaning behind any of this, no emotions, for either of us. It was a business transaction.

"I'll do anything, please, I'll do anything."

"Excellent!" His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day. He wanted that, me begging him on my knees and showing him the respect the Cullens had denied him the last time, and I was not ashamed of doing so. I would gladly bleed to death if it would save my baby.

"You will become a part of my guard for one hundred years in exchange for my help and support during your pregnancy – regardless of the outcome, of course." It was a non-negotiable command. Aro had decided and his word was the law. The hope inside of me started to burn brightly. He naturally meant to turn me and he offered me a safe haven, a sanctuary. What were a hundred years for an immortal anyway?

"What about my baby?" I could hardly speak the words. I think I was chocking on gratitude, on relief, on that burning, scorching hope.

"If your child is not a danger to our race and our secret and survives the birth, they will stay with you." Aro even looked offended that I doubted that. Edward had always portrayed him as a true monster but some of Aro's humanity hadn't deserted him completely. "Do we have an agreement?"

"We do." My child had a chance at survival and life among the biggest and strongest vampire coven in the world, under his protection which was more that I could ever wish for. Nodding, I gripped Aro's hand tightly and pressed a small kiss in his palm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I knew it, I felt it in my bones – we were going to live thanks to this vampire

.

* * *

 **Next** : Bella settles in and Aro has something to discuss with her. How do like him so far? He's such a smug bastard :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Aro looked most pleased with my reaction – he was smiling at me indulgently, still smug and superior – and patted my head one final time before he whispered, "Felix?"

I wondered if Aro treated the others like that when Felix entered and bowed. "Master."

The guard had been obviously close and must have heard every word of my conversation with Aro which was making me uneasy. His face was carefully blank when he glanced at me and then his eyes settled on the floor as he awaited his Master's instructions. I should get used to it – anything resembling privacy was out of the question in a castle full of vampires.

"Would you be a dear and escort Isabella to our guest quarters? And please, put her in the Garden Room," he told him and then focused back on me. "It will suit you the best."

"Of course, Master." Felix bowed again and looked at me.

I struggled to stand, longing for the chance to finally relax after the events of the last two days. Aro tsked and pulled me up. "You are tired, forgive me. I forget how fragile humans are, and you even appear to be hungry and sleep deprived. That will simply not do. Once you are settled and rested, I will come and discuss our arrangement in more detail."

"Thank you, Aro." I nodded while Felix moved to me with his normal – inhuman – speed. I gasped and jumped back when he did so but the vampire shrugged at me as if saying 'Are you not used to it?' I wasn't. Edward and his family tried to move at human speed all the time when I was around… Well, had been around. Then Felix took me by the elbow and guided me towards the door, his jaw set and his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Felix." Aro's words stopped us in tracks momentarily and I tried to turn to Aro, but Felix blocked my view with his broad shoulders. "Make sure she is comfortable, please, and do not forget – I trust you with the human's safety. I would be _most_ displeased should something happen to our newest coven member, am I clear?"

Aro's voice was so soft and non-threatening but I wasn't fooled and neither was Felix. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes before he composed himself and replied, "Of course, Master. Isabella is perfectly safe with me."

"Good, good. Now hurry up, children, the daylight is fading and our human needs her rest and nourishment."

The way he was saying 'human' sounded almost fondly and I could detect a slight smile in his voice. We walked out of what I suspected was Aro's study. After a minute of silent shuffling down the corridor, Felix turned to me with a stony expression and indicated to my torso.

"Listen, you are tired and I get that, but I don't have the whole night. I'll carry you, what do you say?"

"Um, ok?"

I was not ok with that, not at all, but for some reason, Felix was pissed off and Aro's warning probably hadn't helped matters either. I just couldn't understand what I had done to this vampire to make him so angry. He had seemed a little bit amused when he had seen me first – but now? I was sure he wanted to rip my head off.

Before I even finished speaking, Felix grabbed me, roughly, and we were flying through the castle. A second or two later, he deposited me in front of a heavy wooden door and opened it for me.

I took a step inside and gasped. The large room was bright and warm and comfortable. The carpet had a light brown color while the walls were painted in cheerful beige. On one side of the room, there was a large bed, a writing desk, a wardrobe and several bookshelves with all my favorite classics. A tiny kitchenette was on the other side together with a door leading to the bathroom. I took a step inside and I felt a rush of air indicating that Felix was gone.

I ignored that; my attention was completely devoted to the French door and the garden behind it. It was only a small patch of green squeezed between the outer wall of the castle and my room. I opened the door and stepped outside, marveling at the colors the setting sun provided. The grass looked soft and there were potted palms in the corners of the garden. I loved it.

"I brought fresh food and got you some clothes." Felix's voice startled me and I spun around to face him. He was looking irritated and had his arms crossed over his chest. "If that's all…?"

"Ah, yes, thank you very much…" I stuttered and then blinked; Felix was gone again. To the empty garden, I finished sarcastically, "You are too kind, really."

What had I done to him to deserve such a treatment? Would the rest of the guard react in the same way? I remembered the hate in Jane's angelic face and I shuddered. Would I be an outsider for those hundred years in Volterra? I didn't have any answers and in that moment, I didn't care. Aro would not allow anyone to hurt us and I could deal with their disdain. I was used to being the odd one, the loner, and I wasn't in the castle to make friends anyway.

I walked back inside and took a shower. The idea of eating turned my stomach so I climbed in the bed without dinner and fell asleep almost immediately.

-.-.-

That night, I dreamt of eyes as red as blood and whispers in the dark.

-.-.-

Upon waking, I felt a cold presence near me; hovering just a breath away from my skin. In the blissful moment between dreams and consciousness, I felt happy and my disturbing nightmares faded away. Edward was watching over me and I was content and protected – but then I remembered that it couldn't possibly be Edward. I was far, far from my husband and it hurt. Some other vampire was watching me, some other vampire was close enough to touch me, and my heart picked up speed. In that moment, I heard Aro's familiar chuckle and felt a shift in the air which prompted me to open my eyes.

Any remaining thoughts I had about Edward vanished. There he was, sitting in the chair next to the writing desk with his legs elegantly crossed while streams of sunlight were caressing his face. Aro wore a dark green velvet vest under his suit today but my gaze was caught by his golden pendant for a second. Then I ogled the strong column of his neck for an unforeseeable amount of time; he was without a tie and I wondered how he would look with the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Damn perfect vampires with their perfect looks in their perfect clothes.

Dazzling bastards.

"Good afternoon, my dear. You slept soundly, I presume?" He was watching me, his eyes brighter than I had ever seen them – he must have fed recently – and I realized that red eyes were my reality from now on.

"Hi." I blinked at him slowly. Was it afternoon already? I had been really tired and still felt strangely weak. My mind started to work sluggishly and the situation hit me full force. Aro was in my bedroom, watching me sleep. I blushed and tried to scramble out of the bed.

"Hahaha, oh, my dearest child, you do not have to be embarrassed! Stay in bed, stay comfortable!" He waved his hands at me and quickly moved his chair closer to my bed, reclining in it. "I must say I like this… casual setting more. All the stiffness of the throne room, my brothers and their attitudes, all the protocol…"

I managed to smile at him, pulling the covers closer to my neck. I couldn't remember what I had put on the previous night – and I sure as hell didn't want him to find out. The clothes Felix had provided were my size but not my style – more like Alice's or Rosalie's.

Aro leaned towards me and stage whispered, "I hate that. They make me _behave_."

Someone was in a good mood. His voice held a bit of childish glee today and his gaze was sparkling with mirth. Of course, he was lying – I doubted that Aro could be forced to do anything he didn't wish to do and I had seen how he acted in his role as a ruler of the vampire world. He loved how he could flaunt his power around and how he could annoy his brothers by completely disregarding the protocol. It even made me giggle a little and Aro's responding smile was conspiratorial.

Then I understood – Aro was trying to make me more comfortable. My shyness and dislike for formal settings were usually pretty obvious and he wanted to keep me sheltered as much as possible. Good, I wasn't keen on meeting more of the Guard – or Caius.

"That's really terrible. How can you stand that, Aro?" I felt brave and encouraged by his behavior – and strangely touched. Aro Volturi was making an effort to make me less frightened of him. What would come next?

"I simply have to suffer through it." He nodded gravely. "But enough of that! How are you feeling, my darling? And how is our little miracle today?"

My little monster decided that that was the ideal time to kick. I could swear that my child was responding him – and not only to the sound of his voice, which was quite frankly melodic and soothing beyond belief. My baby knew when Aro addressed us and knew that we were safe only thanks to him.

"We are fine, just a little tired." I couldn't help myself – I beamed at him. Aro was slightly taken aback by the expression on my face and then he smiled at me, humming something under his breath. For a moment, he looked even slightly _embarrassed_ and shifted his position on the chair, leaning back from me.

"I am glad to hear that." Aro's hands were now pressed together and lightly touching his chin. "There are several issues I need to discuss with you, dearest. Would you like to hear them now, or do you wish to eat first?"

When he mentioned food, I quickly shook my head. The idea of eating was making me sick – again.

"No, no food, thank you. I would just throw it up."

He observed me for a moment before he asked, "Have you eaten anything since you've discovered your pregnancy?"

"I can't keep anything down."

"Yes, I thought as much." Aro drew closer and reached for me. Automatically, I put my hand in his and watched, quite mesmerized, as different emotions played across his handsome face; anticipation, disappointment, frustration and finally – fascination. He was so close to me that I could feel his scent – he smelled like a heady wine, spices and a hot summer day. I could feel my cheeks redden at my next thought: Aro was a terribly attractive vampire. His features held nothing of the classical beauty Carlisle or Edward had but every contour of Aro's face was striking, patiently sculptured to perfection.

In reaction to my quickened heartbeat, Aro breathed in deeply and then his eyes snapped to mine. Looking into their depths, I thought that he was going to bite me. He suddenly looked _hungry_.

"A pity, really," he sighed regretfully and retracted. I fell back and buried myself more securely under the covers as I watched him compose himself. He swallowed and crossed his legs uncomfortably, giving me a wry humorless smile. His eyes were much, much darker now. "I must confess, my dear, that being in your proximity has the most unwelcome effect on me. Your husband deserves much more credit for his restraint than he gets. It truly is remarkable."

The mention of Edward was like a slap in my face or bucket of cold water, and I snapped out of my trance. Aro's presence was so distracting and he dazzled me like no other vampire ever had but I doubted he had started to do it on purpose. The first I had seen him, I had been just too terrified to notice his supernatural charm.

"Could we… not… talk about my husband?" I asked him quietly because it just hurt to even think about Edward's betrayal. The most ironic thing about it was the he was certainly thinking that it had been me who had betrayed our love. His broken gaze at the airport had said as much.

"Yes, yes, it is a sore topic, I understand…"

Aro fell silent unexpectedly and tilted his head towards the door. I bit my lip when I watched his face turn from sympathy to displeasure and then settle on fury. He was listening to something or someone and it was bad.

"Aro?" I held my breath and waited for him to focus back on me, which he did a minute later. He blinked, schooled his features into neutrality and looked at me.

"Yes? Oh, I am afraid that it will not be possible," Aro hummed and smoothed the lapels of his jacket nonchalantly. However, he was watching me out of the corner of his eye, observing my reactions very carefully. "You see, Isabella, dear Alice has just called to warn us. She and young Edward are currently on their way here."

"They're what?" I got out of bed so fast that I lost my balance and nearly fell. Aro caught me, of course. "How is it possible?"

"Perhaps you should ask your little psychic friend, Isabella."

Oh God, I squeezed his hands tighter. The tone of his voice was pleasant enough, though I could hear a slight edge in it. Aro was not happy with Alice at the moment and he was definitely not happy with Edward coming here. Well, that made two of us. Hadn't Alice promised not to watch Aro's decisions? There was no other way how could Edward know for sure where I was.

"What will you do to them?"

"Why, I shall welcome them both as warmly as they deserve." His jaw was set and the smile which graced his lips was menacing. Then he noticed my terrified expression and frowned down at me. "Or do you have any other suggestion?"

"Alice tried to help me…" I had troubles thinking clearly with Aro's scent enveloping me, so I very carefully stepped away from him. His frown deepened when his eyes glanced down at our joined hands; he abruptly let go of mine as if burnt and moved to the other end of my room before I could blink.

"If it is so, Alice will not be harmed, then."

His back was to me when I whispered, "I don't want to see him hurt either."

"I was not planning on killing him, my dear." Aro opened the fridge and pulled out… a bag of blood? "However, a little reminder to the younger generation is in order from time to time. Edward is a very young vampire and his manners are … lacking. He thinks we are cruel, twisted monsters – but he has not seen even the slightest glimpse of what we are truly capable of. For that mercy alone, he should show more respect."

I watched him as he carefully opened the bag and poured the dark red liquid into a glass from my cupboard. He took a sip, nodded to himself and turned back to me. His eyes cleared slightly and he smiled, approaching me.

"It is still fresh, my dearest."

I took the glass disbelievingly. "You want me to drink it?"

"Of course, I am not thirsty and I prefer my food to be a bit… livelier. Hahaha!" He grinned, his perfect teeth shining.

For the longest moment, I was just looking at him. He stood there like a motionless statue and returned my gaze with a small smile playing across his lips – the epitome of patience. God, he was serious, he really expected me to drink it. I very slowly brought the glass to my lips and sniffed it. "It smells… fine."

"Hahaha!" He laughed delightfully and clapped his hands in triumph. "I hoped it would. Go on, drink it! Cheers!"

I did as he said before I could think twice about it. The glass was empty in a matter of seconds and when I finished, I licked my lips. The taste was… good. My face was certainly showing my surprise because Aro laughed again and took the glass from me.

"Now, do you feel better, my dear?"

"Much, much better!"

Aro floated closer to me, we were almost touching, and he lifted his free hand to my face. I felt his cold thumb caress the right corner of my mouth and then watched, completely captivated, as he brought it to his own and licked off the speck of blood which he had captured from my lips.

"You are carrying a half-vampire child," he spoke, answering my unasked question. "Seeing your malnourished state – you are unaware of it but you lost some weight even during the night – I guessed that the child could crave… a different diet."

"Your guess was right. I feel stronger."

"Oh, I never tire of being right!" He beamed widely and then he was sitting back on the chair. "But we must focus on the less pleasant business now, Isabella. I thought carefully about your situation and I decided that you are to be monitored by a qualified medical expert. He will check on you at least once a day."

I made my way back to the bed and sat down slowly.

"Is it a good idea? I mean, what about the…?"

"The terrible damning secret? You will be in capable hands – mine to be precise. I am well versed in many, many fields, my dear, so you have nothing to worry about. For now, the plan is simple – the baby wants blood, so blood he or she will get – and you in the meantime will try to eat your human food. If it doesn't work, we will switch to intravenous nutrition. If that does not work, I will think of something else." He was all smiles and confidence and I remembered his gift – together with his perfect vampire memory, he was much more than just well versed in medicine. However, his voice became deadly serious and had a steely undertone when he continued, "And, let us be honest, Isabella, I do not trust anyone else to have your best interests in mind."

I gulped when I met his eyes. "I… noticed that… I don't have many fans in here."

"Ah, yes." Aro clicked his tongue and a feral, not entirely sane smile appeared on his face. "Unfortunately, my younger friends rarely appreciate a true wonder when they see it. It comes with age and experience, I'm afraid. Do not fear, though! You and your child are under my personal protection and no one will dare to touch you."

I blushed when he called me a wonder and Aro smiled benevolently, leaning towards me and patting my knee. "I do not like to restrict you but until your transformation, I must ask you to stay in your room – accidents do happen after all. Would that be amenable?"

"Of course." I had to wonder what happened to Felix and then I realized that I didn't want to find out. Aro was nice to me because he wanted to for his own reasons. To others, he didn't need to be nice. They were his subordinates, his inferiors – and I would be soon one of them. My human status and the uniqueness of my situation granted me Aro's favor for now. I wasn't naïve to think it would last forever.

"Excellent!" He reclined back and kept his eyes on me while I observed him warily in turn. Aro's mood shifted again and he looked pleased so I dared to question him a little more. The matter of my nutrition was taken care of which left us with the matter of my husband's visit.

"When will Edward get here?"

"Why do you ask?" Aro's face clouded and he sat upright.

Fidgeting under his hard gaze, I swallowed and tried to meet his eyes bravely. They darkened again by some kind of emotion. It was not hunger; it was something else which I couldn't name but it terrified me and I selfishly hoped it wasn't directed at me.

"I… I'd like to talk to him."

"Hm-hmmm." He brought his hands to his lips. "What could you possibly want to discuss with him?"

Thin ice! I didn't have to see his stony expression to understand that; his voice and tone portrayed his emotions perfectly. Aro didn't agree with my idea, not at all. I was his prized possession and he intended to keep me locked away from any other vampire – and especially from my husband who might want to take me away. These glimpses of darkness in Aro were chilling. Underneath his cheerful smiles and polite exterior, there was something chaotic, vicious and not entirely sane. It was good for me to remember that.

"He is my husband and as such, he will want me to come back to the States with him," I started carefully. "I need to explain to him why I won't do that."

Aro's jaw tightened and his gaze pinned me in place, searching my eyes and my face. I willed my heart to stop beating so madly but I was truly afraid of what he would find in my expression. The deal had been struck and I owed him one hundred years in his guard; Aro wouldn't let me go and I needed to make him see that I planned to honor my word – so he wouldn't do something drastic to keep me in Volterra.

Then he hummed and stood up, leaning over me.

"As you wish, my dearest. However, in that case, you should dress into something more… appropriate. Your friends will be here in 15 minutes." With those words, he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and glided to the door. "Not that I do not appreciate the nightgown's material, Isabella – quite the opposite, quite the opposite. Haha!"

I was mortified when I looked, really looked, down at myself. Oh God, the nightgown was almost see-through! With a shuddering breath, I collapsed back on my bed and closed my eyes. Damn all these vampires!

* * *

 **Next** : Edward in Volterra, oh my. I woder who chose Bella's wardrobe... Aro approves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the praise and your amazing comments! I never expected such a response :)

Dawn369: I hope you'll be satisfied with Aro's reactions. Felix is not in here but we will get to him soon.

VolturiSecretarialServices: The guard does not like her, that's pretty obvious – but why? Well, I'll answer that later.

Guest 1: Alice is such a delight, isn't she? ;) More about the Cullens later, though.

Guest2: Oh, definitely!

kashi333: I don't like indecisive people either and I was so, so tired of Bella running after that emo... Hope this works out to your liking - I had fun writing it.

Scarlett Woman: Oh, thank you! That's a huge compliment and I'm honored. You noticed it right, poor Aro **had to** adjust his seat several times; with his super vampire eyesight, the nightgown didn't leave much to the imagination. I'm glad someone noticed that little thing. What can I say? Dirty mind, dirty mind.

Wow, I really had troubles with this chapter – I don't like Edward that much and writing it was almost as painful as the first one. Let me know what you think :) and now... Have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Fifteen minutes later, I was showered, dressed and nervously pacing the length of my room. My little monster kicked from time to time sensing my nerves. Where was Aro? He had forbidden me to leave the room – more or less – but he had agreed with my seeing the Cullens. What was I supposed to do, then?

I stopped near the door and swallowed. Perhaps I should… open it? So I did.

"Human, are you ready?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. The owner was Alec and he was standing on the other end of the door with a look of boredom on his boyish face. He had changed his hairstyle – now he looked a little older but still impossibly young.

He smiled mischievously when I just gaped at him for a second and then finally wheezed, "Re-ready?"

"Yes, ready to attend the meeting with the vegetarians?" Now, his angelic face reflected his disdain for my former family but his voice remained perfectly polite.

"Where is the meeting?" I had hoped that I could speak with Alice and stop Edward from doing something utterly foolish in private; not in front of everybody including the whole Guard and most importantly Aro.

"In the throne room, of course. Now, shall we go?"

I came closer to him and Alec gentlemanly offered me his arm and guided me through the palace at my normal human speed. It took us at least eight minutes but he didn't complain once, and he didn't even show any sign of impatience. Aro must have done something to make the Guard behave.

When we arrived at the throne room, I took a deep breath and then nodded to the vampire next to me. With that, Alec opened the door and we slipped inside.

The interior hadn't changed and I couldn't shake off the feeling of déjà vu when I slowly walked into the center of the room. There were Alice and Edward – and there were the Volturi. Jane was gleefully glaring at my husband while Demetri stood close to Alice. The vampire kings were sitting on their thrones, all mighty and powerful. Felix wasn't present, though, and the rest of the lower ranking Guard was spread around the room. However, there was a big difference; I was no longer with the Cullens, I was a part of the Volturi now.

For a second, nothing happened and no one said anything. No one moved. Then Alice gave me a watery smile and moved as if to hug me but thought better of it and waved slightly. "Hi, Bella. You are finally developing some fashion sense!"

"Alice, please!" I was keenly aware of all the eyes that were watching me but only two pairs of them were making my heart beat faster. Aro appeared to be relaxed as he was sitting on his throne with a wide smile on his handsome face but there was something darker lurking in the depth of his gaze. Edward stood motionless, completely ignoring Jane and the rest of the Volturi. His tortured eyes were almost black and I wondered how long it had been since he had fed.

When I looked at him, my heart ached for the future we could have had together, for the love we had lost, for the hope which my husband hadn't given me.

"Edward…"

"Are you alright?"

He asked me this after all the things I had done to him? I felt as if he had punched me. I felt like the worst, worst person under the sun. This beautiful god was still concerned only with my well-being…

"Your pet is here, Aro. Can we proceed now?" Caius hissed and shifted on his throne. I had expected something much more… poisonous from him but he was content to simply glare at me crossly.

"Brother, please." Aro hardly turned to look at his fair brother and Caius clenched his jaws. I was really curious about the power dynamics between the three of them; Marcus wasn't even paying attention to the whole situation.

"The apple of my eye, here you are!" Aro addressed me then and rose to join us, jovially smiling. He bypassed my husband and danced straight towards me. "Dearest Isabella, we were waiting for you. Now, that you are here with us, let us begin."

Was he kidding? All these vampires were waiting for me to arrive? And how did he call me? Unable to utter a sound, I stood stunned when Aro clasped my hand in his and turned to Edward with the smuggest expression I had ever seen. "What business brings you to Volterra so soon after our last meeting, my dear young friends?"

"Aro." Edward rumbled and I saw him drop slightly into a crouch. He didn't do anything else yet, though. "I see you have taken care of my wife. Bella and I are certainly grateful but I would like to take her back home. Now."

"Yes, yes! Isabella is such a wonder…" Aro patted my hand and situated himself between me and Edward and somehow, he managed to look down his nose at my noticeably taller husband. "However, I'm afraid that her return to America will have to wait for some time."

Edward shook his head and blinked, confusion apparent on his face, and then he growled, "Checkers? Why are you thinking about checkers? Stop playing games, Aro! What is happening here?"

"Hm-hmm." Aro hummed happily and licked his lips. Then he smiled like a true predator. "Oh, I should have mentioned it sooner, how forgetful of me! Do forgive me, Edward, but Isabella has agreed to be one of us, one of my Guards, for nothing less but one hundred years."

I noticed that Alice closed her eyes and slumped against Demetri. The vampire caught her with a confused expression and we shared a look of bewilderment. Then I heard her whispering, "Does anyone ever listen to me? No. Why should they? I just tell the future…"

This would end badly, I just knew it.

"Bella?" Edward was speaking to me and it took me a second to realize that he had repeated my name at least three times already. The only reason why my husband was still so far away from me was Aro's body blocking me from Edward – and perhaps the expression on Jane's face which was daring Edward to move. He wisely chose not to.

"Bella, what is going on here? Talk to me, love. You can tell me anything, you know that."

His voice was so soothing. I closed my eyes briefly and then steeled my resolve when I felt my baby move inside of me. I could tell him anything but he would never listen.

"Can I? Because it sure like hell didn't look like that three days ago. You didn't give me a choice, you didn't give me any say in the matter of my child."

Edward blinked and then turned his head to Aro, the betrayal quite apparent in his eyes.

"Aro did that and I agreed to his most generous offer." I answered Edward's silent question with a big lump in my throat and felt the cold thumb of the vampire king stroke my hand soothingly and he smiled broadly down at me. He was pleased with my answer even though I desperately to run and fling myself in my husband's arms. However, I knew I couldn't.

"As you can see, your wife is in one piece and will be taken care of, don't you worry about that, my young friend." Aro stroked my cheek possessively with his other hand, glancing back at my husband before he looked back at me. "I will personally see to her… safety."

Whatever mind-game the two had been playing for the last 30 minutes, it ended the moment Aro leaned over me and accidentally inhaled my scent. I could see his eyes darkening though I wasn't afraid – he had a perfect control and I trusted him in that regard. His mind control must have slipped, however, and Edward managed to read his true thoughts because the next thing I was aware of was a whirlwind of movement.

"No!" Edward growled and jumped towards us. At the same time, Jane used her gift on him and he crumpled to the floor mid-jump. Aro took several steps back as if he didn't wish to touch my husband at all and pulled me with him.

"Wait! Wait! Please, stop hurting him!"

"Ah, you and your humanistic side, my Isabella," Aro sighed. "Jane, dear."

She glared at me but Edward stopped writhing in pain and gasped for air. For the longest of moments, his ragged breathing was the only sound I could hear, although I was sure that the others could hear my frantically beating heart.

"Bella, Bella, please! Come home with me! I will make everything alright again. We will face this together as a family. Bella, please! I love you!" Edward's beautiful voice was so broken. He shifted and was now kneeling on the marble floor, his eyes pleading with me. Before I realized what I was doing, I was walking to him. Seeing him in pain caused me pain.

Aro reached for me and stopped me from going any farther. He wasn't looking in my direction at all, though; his eyes were glued to the kneeling broken angel before us.

"Oh, is that so, Edward?" Aro sneered and moved swiftly towards him, leaving me standing alone numbly. "That is very romantic and you know how I value all things… sentimental… but I'm afraid that a deal is a deal."

"Deal? That's what you call it?" Edward almost almost jumped up. I could see the strain in his taut body – he really wanted to attack Aro but held back for my sake. If they were to fight so close to me, I could get hurt by accident. Just a little push meant to get me to out of the harm's way could easily break my neck or cause a massive bleeding as far as Edward's experience went. They both knew it.

"Do you not trust my word, young Cullen?" Aro was now leaning over Edward and they were glaring at each other. There wasn't much space between them and I felt as if I should do something before the situation would escalate.

"Edward, please. This is my decision. I'm staying here." My words broke the tension and Edward's attention snapped to me. Aro slowly straightened and turned to me with a small pleased smile and a spark in his crimson gaze. In that moment, I really felt like the apple of his eye. In my peripheral vision, I noticed how Marcus shifted in his seat and focused on the scene unfolding in the throne room with something like an interest.

"You have heard the lady. One hundred years should be nothing, am I right?"

Aro looked down at Edward and grinned. His thoughts were clearly visible on his face – I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was taunting my husband. I had chosen Aro's protection over the home Edward had offered. It was the ultimate betrayal of my husband.

"Bella! You can't stay here! It's not safe! You don't have the slightest idea what he's thinking! He's obsessed with you! He wants-" Edward desperately shouted but was interrupted.

"Silence, boy!" The vampire king growled, he actually growled and dropped into a crouch. The sound was so animalistic, so terrifying, that I staggered back shivering in fear. The sight was even worse; the ever civilized _cultured_ Aro in his fine suit and green velvet vest was growling at Edward, arms at his side and fingers curled. He was ready to tear my husband into pieces. I was just grateful that I didn't see Aro's face; Jane stumbled backward just like me, and Edward blanched and instinctively dropped to the floor.

The Guard, all of them, shifted uneasily and Demetri actually pulled shocked Alice slightly away from the two vampires and held her tightly in case she would try to intervene. Caius leaned in his seat closer with a sadistic smile. Marcus was looking at the three of us with interest – his eyes were flickering from Aro to me and to Edward. What did he see?

Nothing moved, nothing except for me dared to breathe while Aro was menacingly standing over the form of my husband. Even from behind, I could say that there was something frighteningly beautiful in Aro's posture. He was so lethal, so powerful – catching a glimpse of his power was unexpectedly hot and I was immediately embarrassed by my thoughts.

Then he slowly, so very slowly straightened and smoothed his jacket. He glanced at me momentarily and I saw the blackness of his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"Oh, no, no!" Alice whispered and her voice was like a thunder in the silence. "How cruel!"

Aro gazed at her and so did I. Alice's eyes were pleading with him but he just turned away and focused on Edward. I swallowed when she looked at me with such sorrow and compassion it made my knees weak. What was going to happen? Why was she looking at me like that?

"Very well, boy. You didn't give me much of a choice." With that, Aro seized Edward's arm and stared into my husband's face, reading every thought my beloved had ever had. "Oh my! Nothing has changed much, I see."

Disgusted, he dropped Edward's hand and stepped back. I was shocked to see that Aro was breathing heavily and his hands fisted the moment he let go of Edward. With another step, he was standing next to me and his face looked murderous when his eyes glided over my body and face. His hands twitched and then the undisguised, naked and frighteningly intense emotion in his expression disappeared and was replaced by something cold and dead.

For a moment I thought he would snap my neck or drink me dry.

"No! Don't!" My husband cried and reached towards us.

"Jane?" Aro sing-songed and Edward's screams filled the air. I wanted to go to him, of course, but Aro stopped me with an iron grip and turned me towards him, with my back to Edward.

"Isabella, Isabella, listen to me. Focus on me." His voice was deep and urgent – I never heard him speak like that and it utterly mesmerized me. His eyes were hard but softened fractionally and he tucked a strand of my hair gently behind my ear. His palms framed my face. Edward's screams faded away and I could only see and hear and feel him. He was hypnotizing.

"B-Bella! Don't li-listen to h-him! H-he's a liar!" Edward breathed raggedly and I turned my head to him. Aro hissed angrily and let go of me. The fury in his face made me stagger two steps back and I almost tripped over my own feet and fell. The two vampires were not paying any attention to me, though. Edward gritted his teeth, his body thrashing about in spasm but he refused to scream anymore. Aro was standing over him in a blink, his foot resting on my husband's chest.

He pressed down and growled, "Am I? _Am I?_ No, my friend, you are! You are the only liar here! You never loved the silly little human! Oh, my young friend, you forget that I can see you! I can see all of you! Your very soul! And let me tell you, it is as dark as mine! I, at least, am not a pretender!"

"What? No, no, no!" I was faintly aware of the words leaving my mouth as I continued to stumble backward from them. It was not true, it couldn't be true. Edward had always loved me just as much as I had loved him. Until three days ago, everything had been… perfect.

They didn't turn to me for a second, locked in a staring contest. Jane stopped torturing Edward but Aro swiftly forced him into a kneeling position and turned him towards me. All I could see was my husband's anguished face and the imposing figure of the vampire king who held him in a chokehold. There were tiny fractures on Edward's neck and around his jaw.

"Look at her! Look at her and try to deny my words! But you know, deep down you know that I am right." Aro said in a chilly voice. He was observing me without any emotion, it was almost cruel and he truly looked as a heartless monster then. But his eyes! His eyes were burning.

I didn't care about it, though, I didn't care that all of them were observing me because the remains of my entire world were shattering right in front of me.

Edward didn't deny Aro's words at all. My husband just bowed his head and sobbed dryly, his entire frame shaking with those heartbreaking cries as if he was in terrible, terrible pain.

But I was, not him. In that moment, I felt like I died and I collapsed on the floor, barely aware of a pair of cold arms breaking my fall. Then I knew nothing more.

* * *

 **Next** : Aro has some explaining to do. Also, who can spot another bit of this written by my dirty evil twin? Muhehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

Edward never loved me? The thought had a questioning quality to it and it kept spinning and spinning inside my head for what felt like forever. I was lost in a black, deep abyss of pain and sorrow and I didn't want to wake up. Eventually, my senses returned to me mercilessly and I just rested on what I supposed was my bed.

I knew that my previous life was truly and completely over. I couldn't pick up the pieces of it and pretend it wasn't. It hurt to breathe and my heart was thumping painfully in my chest. It was all over and…

And my baby kicked and I gasped, opening my eyes.

The room was bright and full of sunlight and I wasn't alone. I had my baby and somewhere in a hearing distance, there were other vampires. I would never be alone now and the thought filled me with new sort of resolve as my eyes slowly moved across my bedroom, my new home. The pain was there but not as acute as before, not as suffocating. It was almost bearable with the knowledge that I had my baby and a place to live. The Volturi were hardly my family but they could be my colleagues – that would have to do for the next one hundred years.

There was a knock and then Aro entered. Who else could it be, anyway? I was not to see any other vampire until my transformation. He observed me for a second before he decided that I was not catatonic or overly depressed because he smiled and continued farther into the room.

"Hello, Isabella," he said softly and glided towards the bed. He didn't wait for an invitation, or for any sort of reaction from me, and took my hand to check my temperature. "I hope you are feeling better. I have to confess that a collapse was something I was not expecting."

He was concerned about me and my reactions. He really had not expected me losing consciousness and there was a shadow of something in his face which made me believe that he was genuinely afraid for me and how I would recover from the incident in the throne room.

While I was lost in that realization, Aro smiled then and sat next to me, patting my knee under the covers fondly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm better, I guess." I couldn't help it and wondered who had changed me into yet another flimsy nightgown. I really hoped it was a female member of the Guard or Gianna and not Aro himself.

"I am glad to hear that."

We lapsed into silence and I fidgeted under his gaze. Today, he wore a deep red shirt but the rest of his attire was traditionally black. It was very classy and just looking at him helped me not focus on Edward. Aro's presence and beauty were so completely different from my husband's; Aro was darker, more dangerous—and yet shockingly safer than Edward. Aro could not break my heart.

"How long was I out?"

"Only for a few hours and then I gave you something to help you sleep; you were exhausted," he answered and grinned, his hand moving from my knee to my stomach. "The little one is strong and demanding. Tell me, would you like to have a boy or a girl?"

It was a question I would expect from my parents, or from my child's father and his family – not from my employer. However, my parents could never know what had happened to me and I wasn't sure that the rest of the Cullens would care. The only one I had left was Aro – I knew that and he knew that, too. I was touched by his thoughtfulness and yet a part of me still knew why he was doing it. He was securing me, he was tying me to Volterra with fragile bonds of gratefulness and slowly forming loyalty.

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy."

"Well, I hope for a girl to spoil," Aro said laughingly and clapped his hands. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"

He was extremely cheerful from all of a sudden. It was as if he couldn't contain himself – and his happy disposition while annoying was not something I could hold against him. He hadn't done anything wrong actually. He had just a good day and I didn't have the slightest idea how to react to it because mine was simply horrible.

"Of course, I would be delighted to welcome a boy into our world as well," he quickly added and caressed my stomach. My baby happily kicked his hand in response and I gasped – it hurt slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear." Aro's hand retracted and he addressed my pregnant belly, "Your mommy is very fragile, dear one, you must be more careful from now on."

I watched his face as he said that and I was surprised by the gentleness I found there – it was so different from the expressionless mask I had seen yesterday in the throne room. Aro was truly fascinated with my baby and I wouldn't be surprised if he loved children. He seemed like the type who would understand their world better than most of the adults.

"Do you think the baby can hear you?"

"I am certain that the baby can hear and understand us. She – or he – is a perfect little miracle after all."

I had been wrong. Aro could break my heart, too; he could kill me with statements like this, with statements I desperately wished my husband would have made. It also reminded me that I needed some answers concerning yesterday no matter how painful they would be. Before I could embrace my life in Volterra, I needed to let go of the remains of my life in Forks.

"Can we… talk?" My breath hitched slightly but I put on a brave face.

"Aren't we talking already, my dear?" He smiled at me indulgently and tilted his head to the side. So, he was unwilling to deal with it. Was he concerned about another breakdown? Or he didn't wish to discuss how he had conveniently severed all my ties to my husband and his family? I wasn't an idiot. I understood that it was better for the Volturi if I hadn't any connection at all to another coven and that Aro's good mood was a direct result of yesterday's events.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" This time, my voice sounded firmer.

"Of course." Aro shifted and his small smile slipped from his face as he stood and floated to the chair. "I can imagine you would like some explanations, am I right?"

"Very much so… is… are the Cullens still here?"

"No." His tone was flat. "They left at sunset."

I wasn't really shocked and sat up slightly.

"Let me help you, you are to be spoilt now, my dearest." In a blink, Aro was next to me and fluffed my pillows and arranged them for me to sit up comfortably. He was so close that his hair brushed my face and I noticed that he still smelled incredibly good. He shared my sentiment because he breathed in twice, just hovering above me with this tiny little smile which made me blush. I swallowed when he finally moved away and forced a neutral expression on my face.

"That's… I wanted to talk to… Alice." Mentioning Edward was a probably bad, bad idea given the fight which had transpired between them. Feeling warm suddenly, I cleared my throat and tried to erase the terrifying sound of Aro's growl from my mind. It was probably wrong to find the entire scene thrilling. Oh, but God help me, it had been exciting.

"Hmm," he hummed and the barely noticeable tension left his body. "She has a permission to call you. Actually, I do believe she is to call in an hour."

"Uh, ok, that's… good," I stammered. He had given her a _permission_ to call me. Of course, nothing dared to breathe in Volterra without his blessing. "Thank you."

"Alice is such a delight." He smiled mildly. "The same can't be said about that pesky husband of yours, I'm afraid. He is the one you want to talk about, I presume?"

"I… Is he alright?" I asked timidly and watched him for his reaction. A part of me wanted Edward to suffer a little but much larger part remembered all the good things we had shared and was ashamed of my viciousness. Love like ours had been could not be just a fake, could it?

Aro's nostrils flared but he nodded curtly.

"Yes, of course," he said and grinned wryly. "Nothing permanent happened to him."

I wasn't entirely sure that he was joking. No, I knew that he wasn't but I didn't dare to ask after Edward's health anymore when there were more pressing issues at hand.

"I… I want… I need to know…"

"Yes, I imagine you would… There were some words exchanged that distressed you greatly," he said softly then and leaned in the chair closer to me. Before I could react, he had my hand in his and squeezed it gently in comfort. Had he been taking classes 'How to treat your human'?

"First, I wish to clarify one of Edward's statements before we will speak any further," he continued and then fell silent and mulled over his next words for a second. "It is imperative that you know you are safe here."

I nodded when he searched my eyes for understanding.

"No one in the Guard will dare to lift a finger against you and both my brothers are well aware how much I value you, Isabella," he spoke then and chuckled softly. "I think I have traumatized some of my younger friends; I am hardly this demonstrative when it comes to my temper and strength. Actually, the last time someone managed to infuriate me so was several hundred years ago when I had to turn Jane and Alec prematurely."

Again, he gazed at me and when he found what he was looking for in my face, he caressed my hand with his thumb lazily. I didn't know what he was seeing there but he obviously liked it.

"What your husband said is true. I am quite… fascinated with you, my dear foolish little human." Now he grinned and lifted my hand in the air to observe it. "Just look at your fragile bones and delicate skin. Edward was so afraid that a stronger gust of wind would push you over a cliff or that you would meet your end on your way to the grocery store. It is remarkable how something so tiny and weak can possess such inner strength and purity of soul not often seen in my world. I admire you for that, Isabella, I truly do. And your child! Ah, that is nothing but a marvel and I am honored that you chose to trust me with it."

He was observing my blush now with a complacent smile and then he tightened his grip on my hand before he let go of it. "I will give you home and I will take good care of you and your child. You have nothing to fear."

I hadn't been concerned with that part of the confrontation; I had known that Aro was _obsessed_ with my potential ability from the first time we had met. I wasn't scared of him like the others were – not anymore. I thought that he kind of liked that, too, and that was the reason why he wanted to clear this up first before we moved to the most damaging events of the conversation.

"I can never be grateful enough," I whispered and grabbed his hand. Aro looked stunned, his eyes widened and he stared at our joined hands with disbelief which was quickly replaced by wonder as I reverently touched my lips to his hand like I had done two days ago.

This time, I saw his face, though, and I saw how his tongue quickly darted out of his mouth and moistened his lips before he swallowed and beamed. His following giggle bordered on insanity; it was delighted and childishly high and yet there was something far from innocent joy.

"Oh, my dear! How you continue to surprise me!"

I had to say that I liked to do that, too. I had always been pretty easy to read but with mind-readers, it was easier to stun them. Aro – like Edward – had relied on his gift too much and when he didn't have it available, he was adorably clueless. Unlike Edward, who had found it frustrating and liked to know what I was thinking, Aro reveled in it. He loved surprises which were hard to come by when you had seen and lived through most of the world's history.

We stared at each other for several more moments until my hand started to get cold from holding his. I smiled shyly and he averted his eyes and leaned back in his chair, clearing his throat.

For a second, I searched for something to say but my mind was pleasantly blank. Aro's smell and the chill left by his touch had the most interesting effects on my brain apparently.

"Could you tell me what have you seen in my husband's mind?" I asked after a while and watched as Aro's expression clouded. He really didn't like Edward and he probably felt that my marriage could lead me out of Volterra. I just hoped that he wouldn't lie – that he hadn't lied. I could easily imagine him doing worse things than somehow forcing Edward to go along with his schemes.

"I do not wish to cause you more pain," he said then with a seriousness I hadn't seen in him until now; he looked _ancient_ in that moment. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that Aro would try to spare my feelings but he would not deceive me. "Yesterday, my wish was to break your husband for his insolence, which I did – but I never wanted to do so at the cost of your pain. For that, I apologize."

"I… so, it's the truth. He never loved me." My voice was flat and I felt suddenly cold. I put my hands on my stomach and felt my baby move in answer to my distress. The realization hurt more than I could describe but I guessed that I was… I had been expecting it somehow. I had been preparing myself for it for a long time. Since he had left me in the woods, there had been a part of me questioning his love for me. He had never loved me and it made sense. Edward was so perfect and I was… just me.

"He cared for you," Aro murmured reluctantly and moved closer, touched my cheek. "I can concede as much; he cares for your safety and your happiness… But he does not love you the true way a vampire loves his other half."

I didn't know if his words were making it better or worse. My eyes watered and Aro carefully swept the tears away with his thumbs. His hands were now framing my face. I knew what he was doing, why he was doing it. Aro was such a manipulator; he would smother me with kindness, and he would make himself the center of my universe. Without the Cullens and my parents, I had truly no one else but him right now.

"He is a foolish boy, Isabella, do not cry for him." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead. His lips hovered above my skin, caressing it with each word he whispered, "He was in love with the idea of being in love with you and he cherished the tragically romantic notion of sacrificing everything for it. You gave him the opportunity to experience it, and offered him the chance to fulfill his dreams of ideal marriage…"

"So you are saying…?" I exhaled shakily and searched his face. He sighed and turned away briefly before he focused back on me with a strange expression in his eyes. It was gone quickly.

"First loves! I've seen it thousand times and more; I do not doubt that he thought it was love, Isabella. Lust and love and attraction and affection – it's very easy to confuse them, especially if more than one emotion is present." Aro sat back slightly and slipped his hands down to my shoulders, his eyes flickering about my face. "It is such a shame that he was unable to transfer his emotions to you and clung to the idea of a relationship with you instead, how he thought it should be. And he had his _chances_. Deep down, he knew that you didn't share the bond mates share and he yearned for the connection with you, he tried to build it step by step."

Aro made it sound like it wasn't Edward's fault and at the same time, it didn't sound like my fault either. It all sounded… tragically young. Puppy love.

"The first time you all came to visit us in Volterra, the devotion you two shared was extraordinary and I believed that he could succeed. You know our laws, Isabella, you were not supposed to leave the city alive last year but… I love happy endings and I wished you one." Aro smiled fondly at me. "The course you two were on suggested that you would get it. Our friend Alice was so sure of it… but…"

Life happened. I shuddered and my hands were to my belly again. Aro put one of his palms on it, too. The smile slipped off his face and when he spoke next, his tone was bitter.

"Following a manual does not work in cases like this, my dear. Dating and proposal and marriage – that is all very fine for humans but vampire mating is a long, painful process of searching for the right person, your other half, and then experimenting and sacrificing and fighting for the bond to form. A mated vampire is vulnerable, the pain of losing your mate is crippling beyond compare, and our survival instincts fight the process while our souls yearn for the chance to be whole. Once it is formed, though, it is forever."

 _Forever_. I closed my eyes briefly not see his face. Aro knew what he was talking about. I knew what he was talking about. Just thinking about the struggle Esme and Carlisle had lived through, how Rosalie had found Emmet and how much pain Jasper and Alice had suffered and overcome…

Edward and I could not compare. He had left me once and now he had overreacted and… I was not better than him. We were like my parents – too young to get married and too young to face life together.

"You never shared that kind of love, a vampire love. Your human heart can and will bear it and your husband will survive."

The last comment didn't make much sense to me but I was grateful for Aro's words nonetheless. He had taken the time to explain all of this to me, he had made me see the truth.

I loved my husband and he loved me, it just was not enough because we were foolish and young and naïve and we were both selfish in our desires and wishes, pressuring each other and forcing each other to things the other didn't want to do. He had never wanted me to be changed and I had never wanted to get married. Where had that led us?

I let fresh tears fall as I realized how screwed that situation was, how we had messed it up. I knew that we could have been happy together, Alice had seen the possibility and even Aro himself had believed it.

"Come now, my dearest," he sighed and offered me his black handkerchief. "The pain will go away soon."

It was the heartbreaking compassion in his voice or his smell or his cold hands – it was the combination of all of it, but I suddenly clung to him, my arms around his torso and my face pressed to his chest. I was crying for the beautiful first love I had lost, for the happiness I had been denied. I cried also because I was free of the sweet perfect lie I had shared with a sad golden-eyed angel. It had been perfect, I had been right. It had been just too perfect to be true.

"Oh, Isabella," Aro cooed and embraced me. "Cry, then. Cry, my heart. Let it all go and be reborn stronger and more vibrant at the end of today. This is not the end of your forever, my dearest; this is the beginning."

He was such a smooth talker. It was easy to understand why the Guard was so loyal to him, why they would die for him. In that moment, I felt like I would do it in a blink, too.

* * *

 **Next** : Alice calls, time flies. Oh, a there will be an unexpected visitor! And Aro, of course. He insists on being in every chapter and you don't say no to him.

 **AN:** Wow, I was amazed by your reactions. It means I do something right as a writer here! **Scarlet Woman** , I especially appreciated yours. Thanks again for the praise and I hope that you will stick around to wait and see what will happen next. At first, writing in 1st person was very restricting for me but as this story continues, I enjoy it more and more. The reason? You, my dear ones, get to know only the things Bella knows and remembers and thinks. It's pretty subjective and not very reliable. She's a human in a world of vampires with superpowers after all. Keep that in mind and share your thoughts with me! I'll LOVE it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I didn't know how long had my crying session lasted but as soon as it was over and I was coherent enough and blew my nose in Aro's hanky, a phone started ringing.

"Perfect timing," Aro sighed happily and fished out his shiny cell phone from his pocket. I gaped at the thing – it was made of platinum and while stylish and all, it was really resilient looking. He handed it to me with a wink. "It is Alice."

"Oh, hi?" I said tentatively and eyed my vampire employer. He had made himself more comfortable in the chair and was watching me with dark hungry eyes and a small smile on his face which was making me nervous for some reason. He was not even going to pretend that he was not eavesdropping.

"Hello, Bella! Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry!" She sounded like she wanted to cry. Vampires couldn't, though.

"Yeah, me too… Why are you apologizing?" I shifted and my eyes strayed to the figure so elegantly draped over the chair. Aro was still staring but he was obviously amused.

"Is Aro there?" she asked timidly. I had never ever heard Alice sounding that way and my eyes widened as I watched him. Now he looked awfully smug and nodded at me graciously.

"He is… but Alice, can't you see him?"

"Well… Hello, Aro," Alice addressed him and I was again struck by the shy tone of her voice. "I can't see him anymore if he is with you. Bella, you seriously should stop blocking me, I can't even express how annoying it is!"

"Good morning, Alice," Aro replied pleasantly after she spoke and then moved to sit next to me on the bed. I knew that he didn't need to be closer to speak or hear her – he was doing it for my sake so I wouldn't feel so awkwardly human. "I hope your journey back was pleasant?"

"Very pleasant, thank you. How is the weather in Volterra?"

"Sunny, as always. Do you have any news for me, my dear Alice?"

"Nothing but as I've said, I can't see you when you are close to Bella."

"Watch my brothers and keep an eye on the others, as I have asked you earlier."

"Yes, of course…"

I blinked and then blinked again as the two of them talked. Aro's voice was soft as always but I could detect how differently he sounded when he addressed my vampire sister-in-law. When he talked to her, he was Aro of the Volturi and he was a king talking down to a commoner. When he talked to me, he was simply Aro and his voice was slightly deeper, warmer, and more intimate.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked when their conversation paused for a second.

On the other end of the line, there was a momentary pause – Alice was waiting for a clue what to say. Aro flashed me a smile and patted my knee.

"Oh, nothing important, my dearest," he said. "But I do apologize; Alice called you and I monopolized the conversation with nothing but business talk. The floor is yours."

"Yes, sorry," Alice added quickly.

In that moment, I understood what was happening. Alice was terrified of Aro, it was as simple as that, and she had obviously agreed to watch things for him; to watch his family and the others – his enemies, his allies, wandering nomads… I didn't want to know why she had agreed to this, why she had involved herself with the Volturi. Was she doing it for me? Was she doing it because she was scared? Had Aro offered her something? Or had he blackmailed her?

Eyeing him nervously, I shifted again. He didn't give any indication that he was planning to move out of my personal space in the nearest future so I resigned and rested against the pillows while Aro was playing with the fingers of my free hand. He was so tactile, it was funny – when I had first met him, I had thought the exact opposite to be true.

"Yeah… So, Alice, well…" I couldn't possibly ask her the things I wanted to know with him sitting so close to me that I could smell him. It was highly distracting, as were his fleeting cold touches. However, I needed to know at least something. "How's the rest of the family? Why did you come alone?"

There was silence again which was broken by Aro's words, "Please, do not mind me here! Alice, answer Isabella. It is impolite not to."

Alice swallowed – I _heard_ that – before she spoke, "Oh you know! Jazz really dislikes traveling on planes and Rose and Emmet were out hunting and Carlisle was in the hospital… Esme needed to redecorate the house and when Edward came back, I was the only one up to a field trip…"

She was totally lying.

"How did he know where I was?" I wished I didn't have to talk to her now but I didn't know if I would get the chance to talk her later at all. She had called Aro's phone, after all, and I doubted that I could go and get myself a cell. Aro's safety precautions served two purposes – it would keep me out of harm's way and it would keep out of _his_ way and blissfully ignorant, dependent on his company only.

"He arrived home just in time to see… my vision."

Her vision. Hadn't I asked her not to watch Aro's decisions? I bit my lip and my eyes found Aro's. He was smiling at me in a way that suggested he knew a secret – like a little school boy in a first grade. He mouthed to me _I was touched, my dear._ Of course, he knew. Aro always knew everything.

"Alice! Why? I asked you not to!"

"It wasn't my fault, really. It's just… The decision was so fundamental that I couldn't not to see it! Bella, really… I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What was it? What did you see?" I asked faintly. What was so fundamental about Aro's decision to help us? It certainly had changed my life and saved my baby's life but how it had affected the rest of the world? Had it, really?

Aro hummed softly and Alice remained silent. Then he reached for the phone and gently took it from me, putting it to his own ear with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Alice, but Isabella needs her nourishment now. Please, do call in the future and give my regards to Carlisle. You all should come to visit in a decade or so."

I didn't hear her response but Aro slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to me. "Hungry, my dears?"

When he mentioned that, I realized that I was hungry, so I nodded and watched him fetch me a fresh blood bag and a glass. All the while I was thinking about the obvious fear he had instilled in Alice and how he had completely taken over _every_ aspect of my life from my diet to my wardrobe.

"Aro?"

He handed me my 'nourishment' and smiled, "Yes, my dearest?"

"Is this how things will be from now on?" I asked nervously. For the first time in his company, I felt uncomfortable and a little bit afraid. I didn't want to be controlled like this, shielded like this, live in a golden cage and be a pet to him. I didn't want to be dependent on him and him only. He already had my gratitude and loyalty – there was no need to do… this.

He straightened and looked me in the eye seriously. I could almost see the shift in his demeanor – gone was the gentle and caring man who talked to my belly softly and I saw a vampire who appraised me with an expressionless face, the ruler of the vampire race.

"You do not wish it, am I right?" he spoke still so very gently. "No, of course, you do not, Isabella. You are nothing like the women I have met before."

"I'm not," I nodded with relief. "Aro, we have a deal. I'm gonna serve one hundred years in the Guard. You… well… it's… I need to know things. Edward always kept them to himself, hid them from me but I… I need to be aware of what's going on especially if it's concerning my life."

"Yes, I begin to see that," Aro murmured and then he moved closer to me in a blink. I had noticed the dark expression on his face when my husband's name was mentioned, though. His eyes got darker, he looked tense.

"Well, then I promise you this, Isabella: once you are changed, the situation will be different. But for now, you are too fragile and I while I respect your opinion, as your physician, I will do what I think is best for you and the child. Right now, you are not to fret over anything, you are to relax and rest. Am I understood?" The tone of his voice left no room for discussion and when Aro spoke the last sentence, I detected a faint growl coming from him.

Defeated, I whispered, "Yes, Aro."

That was my life from now on and I knew that my fight for independence was far from over. Aro was a mind-reader and he was used to knowing everything and control everything that moved in Volterra in the same way Edward pulled the wires in the Cullen family. It was their nature, I could see that now. The only difference was that Aro was at least willing to listen to me. With him, I would always get a choice to stay or go; I would always get the chance to say yes or no. However, I didn't doubt that Aro would do his best to manipulate that choice. That was his nature, too.

-.-.-

Days passed, weeks passed, time flew by. I was mostly alone and I spent the time reading books or listening to soothing piano records Aro had procured for me. He came once a day and stayed with me for an hour or so to simply talk. It was mostly during the evenings while I had my 'dinner' and sometimes, I would share with him my glass of blood.

His eyes were frighteningly dark most of the nights and every time I offered him a sip, he took it with a small smile. I was grateful for his company because without any other visitors, I had quickly become lonely.

My strength was also waning rapidly and the cold I had caught didn't help matters at all. I couldn't stomach human food and blood was good only for my baby, not for me. Aro's idea to get me nutrition intravenously worked but I felt more and more tired every day and when the summer was ending, I spent most of the time feverish and sleeping.

My belly was hard and thick; the child was surrounded by something as indestructible as vampire skin. A normal childbirth was impossible therefore, Aro planned for a C-section but without a scalpel. My baby was going to be cut out of me using vampire teeth. The idea was making me absolutely terrified and Aro was beginning to worry, too. His visits tended to be longer lately – he started to stay with me until I fell asleep and I could swear that he was guarding me during some nights, too. That, or my dreams of cold hands caressing my fevered skin were awfully vivid.

It was during one slow morning when I faded in and out of consciousness when I knew for certain that a cold touch of vampire hands really smoothed my hair from my forehead.

I blinked in surprise and almost shrunk back.

It wasn't Aro as I had come to expect. It was his brother.

Marcus's face remained impassive but his eyes sparkled momentarily as he carefully tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Was every vampire in Volterra this tactile? I doubted that – Alec and Felix were not like this. Perhaps it had something to do with age… there was something grandfatherly about the way Marcus did that.

"Don't fear, little one," he spoke in a gentle voice. His was much deeper than Aro's and managed to calm me immediately. Yes, grandfatherly was the right term. Marcus was the only vampire who really looked old – not in the physical sense, though. He and Aro were both changed later in their lives, I guessed in their forties, and the mature look on their ageless faces was extremely attractive. The centuries were reflected in his eyes and the bottomless sorrow in them. "I will not harm you."

"Ok," I said quietly and smiled at him. "Not that I don't appreciate the company… but why are you here? Aro said…"

"My brother says many things," Marcus reclined back and observed me. His voice was so soothing, he didn't change inflection much but that was the liveliest I had seen and heard him. "After a few centuries, you stop listening; he does love the sound of his own voice and it takes him much time before he gets to the point, so to speak."

I smirked. That sounded like Aro.

"I wondered about your state," he continued then and the tiny spark of amusement from his eyes disappeared. "Aro never shares his secrets but it doesn't mean that the rest of the family is not interested in the matters concerning Volterra and our lives. I decided that my visit would be preferable to my brother's. Caius has the tendency to speak before he thinks."

If by speaking he meant threatening and insulting, Marcus was right. That sounded like Caius. I still feared the fair brother the most.

"Yes, much preferable. What can I do for you?"

Now he slowly smiled like his face was unused to the chore and his muscles couldn't quite remember how to do that.

"You are alive and I can see that you are doing as well as could be expected. Your lines… your lines are curious," he said and observed me with a peculiar expression on his. "Most curious indeed."

I remembered how interested Marcus had looked so many weeks ago during the terrible confrontation in the throne room. His eyes had been flickering between me, Aro and Edward and I remembered how I had wanted to know what he had seen.

"Really? Lines? How curious?" I shifted and winced in pain. My belly was enormous and moving even the tiniest bit hurt. Aro suspected that it wouldn't be long before the child would be born.

Marcus remained silent for a long time, lost in his mind. Then he returned to the present and refocused on me with some effort. His presence was soothing in a way I had never experienced before; Marcus was calm and peace and eternity and all of my pain and worries and aches were slightly less acute while he sat with me and thought. I wondered what places he had seen and where in his memories he had gotten lost.

"I have met hundreds of vampires and thousands of people. You are aware of my gift, am I right?" Marcus was observing me just like his brother did but the feel of his stare was completely different. With Aro, there was always hunger, the obsession he had for me noticeable in every glance and touch. I was Aro's prized possession, his future favorite in the Guard. Marcus was watching me because I was the only other occupant in the room and we were conversing – and because he hadn't had the opportunity to form his opinion on me before.

"You… you see relationships? I'm sorry, I don't really know how it works." I blushed and looked away. Marcus wasn't the type to laugh at me, though – his face didn't change much but his eyes softened.

"Yes, child, that is basically correct. I see the connections between beings," he started to explain and I noticed that he barely moved at all. The Cullens had trained themselves to act like humans – they shifted in their seats, made nervous gestures, breathed. Aro was always in some sort of constant movement like he couldn't stop for a second, like he was always ready for the next interesting thing that would happen. Marcus sat down and that was it, he was like a talking statue and the only reason why he even breathed was because he needed air to speak.

"The bonds between persons are all different colors… It is quite something. I live in a world of swirling blues, reds, and greens. Bonds between vampires have a metallic quality to them because they are stronger and last much longer than mere few years of human life."

His voice started to sound more… alive.

"The bonds, they never have only one color," he sighed. "It is always a mixture of different feelings. Red could stand for passion or hate, yellow for happiness or jealousy, blue for understanding…"

"That sounds incredible. How do you know when red is for love and when it is for hate?" My mouth was probably opened, I was astonished. To see how people felt about each other, so much possible colors and meanings.

"I just know," Marcus smiled as he answered. "The majority of your lines are almost metallic, which means that you are connected mostly to those of our kind. Also, the colors are so vivid, so pure… Everyone forming a bond with you is very lucky. There was only one other person in the entire world who felt for others how you do."

When he said that, his voice cracked at the end and we stared at each other sorrowfully. I hadn't thought about the Cullens much, I hadn't allowed myself to. My pregnancy was normal at least in one thing; I was as emotional as any pregnant woman, so thinking about the past was out of the question. I worried about future enough. But when he had mentioned my bonds to vampires… I couldn't help it. Alice hadn't called me again, or if she had, I hadn't known, and just thinking their names was painful.

I had tears in my eyes and Marcus looked so terribly destroyed by grief that my heart was breaking. I could see the venom shimmering in his eyes and I burst our crying for both of us, covering my face with my hands.

Marcus was much slower than other vampires in his reactions. He watched me for a second, his eyes flickering around me as he read my bonds. Then he got up from the chair slowly even for a human and gently gathered me in his arms as if I was a child. My baby moved carefully so the position wasn't as awkward when he started to rock us back and forth. He knew why I was crying and I found myself wanting to know why he almost did.

"Who was it?" I asked after some time. I had feeling that it had been someone important to him; the source of his tragedy, the reason why he looked dead most of the time.

"My wife. You strangely remind me of her, child."

"I'm so sorry!" I choked because he spoke of her in the past tense and I connected the dots. Marcus was like I had been after Edward had left me the first time; a zombie, barely holding onto life for the sake of others because his heart had died, because his soul had been ripped apart, because a giant hole had formed in his chest. He was a vampire and Aro's words he had spoken to me so long ago finally made sense. My human heart could recover from such a loss, but vampire's heart could not. Vampire love lasted forever.

"Oh, little one, do not cry for me," Marcus told me softly. "Such is the nature of life."

I cried harder. Not only for him but for all of us who had loved and lost that love, for all those broken bonds and empty hearts.

* * *

 **Next** : Aro is one unhappy vampire.

 **AN:** I'm afraid I can't answer your wonderful reviews right now as I've been really busy looking for a new job. Although, keep reviewing, please, I am happy to read your thoughts and I'll answer them next time :) Oh, and wish me luck! I have an interview tomorrow! :D


End file.
